


A Little Murder Never Hurt Nobody

by RoxanneDarknight (Mamastark98)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: ?????, Bisexual Edward Nygma, Bisexual Kristen Kringle, Ed and Isabella are friends, Ed and Kristen are Friends, Ed and Kristen were Married, Ed is a Math teacher, Ed is the Riddler, F/F, F/M, He's Martin's favorite teacher, Kristen and Isabella are twins, Lesbian Isabella, M/M, Os might be the mayor but he's still running the criminal underground, Oswald adopted Martin, Oswald is mayor, Slow Burn, They had a kid named Amelia Rose, They're divorced now, This is supposed to be slow burn, Valerie Jones Is His Chief of Staff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamastark98/pseuds/RoxanneDarknight
Summary: When Oswald's son Martin meets a young girl at the library and becomes friends with her, Oswald sees no problem with it when her father seems to be a harmless teacher. What Oswald doesn't know is that the seemingly harmless Ed Nygma is hiding a dangerous secret. What secret could the handsome, 25-year old single father and math teacher be hiding from Oswald? and will he find out Oswald's secret?





	1. Chapter 1

Oswald smiled softly as he watched Martin draw pictures. He was getting better every day.

"Mr. Mayor?" A voice asked.

"Yes?" Oswald asked glancing up at the intern.

"Jim Gordon is on the phone asking for you?" The intern said holding out the phone.

"Thank you, Marcus," Oswald said taking the phone.

"Hello, Jim," Oswald said as he listened to Jim talk him through his latest problem. He let his eyes drifted back to Martin as Jim talked. He rose an eyebrow as he noticed a girl about Martin's age using sign language to talk to Martin. His eyes narrowed as he took in he the girl's features. Curly brown hair, bright, intelligent, brown eyes, fair skin, and a bright smile. "Of course Jim. I understand. I'll see to it. Goodbye Jim." Oswald said and he hung up the phone and handed it to Marcus.

"Everything alright Oswald?" Valerie asked. Oswald smiled up at her and nodded.

"Just Jim and his usual nonsense. Valerie? Who is that girl talking to Martin?" Oswald asked gesturing to the girl. Valerie chuckled as she glanced over and recognized the young girl.

"That would be Amelia Rose Nygma. Her father is a twenty five year old teacher at Martin's school. His name is Edward Nygma. He likes riddles and fine art. He's harmless." Valerie said chuckling at Oswald's overprotective nature.

"No one is harmless, Val," Oswald said as he continued watching the Children.

"This guy is. Trust me. He is the biggest dork. And he's cute and single. And rumor has it he is bisexual." Valerie said grinning.

"Valerie." Oswald said in warning. Valerie held up her hands in surrender, grinning. Oswald watched her walk away to talk to one of the mother's and he shook his head. Oswald wasn't sure what he would do without his chief of Staff, Valerie Jones. The five foot six, twenty nine year had been his best friend since high school and he would be lost without her. The blonde haired blue eyed woman was amazing, even if her OCD drove Oswald crazy at times.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Amelia, it's time to go," Ed said taping his daughter on the shoulder. Amelia pouted but nodded and began to pack her things into her bag.

"Martin. Time to go." Oswald said laying his hand on Martin's shoulder. Ed's eye widened as he took in the mayor and his son.

"Mayor Copplepot! It's wonderful to see you here. I must say you've done a wonderful job with the library." A woman with curly brown hair streaked with gray said smiling.

"Ah thank you, Mrs. I'm sorry what is your name?" Oswald asked with a smile.

"Oh my name is Olivia County." The old woman said with a bright smile.

"Well thank you Mrs. County. I'm glad everything worked out as planned." Oswald said with a smile.

"Indeed. Oh Eddie, darling! I almost didn't recognize you." Mrs. County said with a bright smile.

"Hello again, Mrs. County," Ed said with what Oswald thought was, a rather tight smile.

"How's the wife? Kristen, wasn't it?" Mrs. County asked with a smile that just said, that she didn't care about Ed's wife, Kristen, or Ed himself. It was the kind of smile that made you want to slap its owner across the face.

"She is my ex-wife now and it was a mutual thing. We decided we would be better off as friends. She's doing wonderful. Her and her sister, Isabella, are going to open a flower shop soon." Ed said with a smile that screamed how much he hated this woman. And if that didn't give it away, the hatred that was shining in his eyes did. Amelia reached up and tugged on Ed's sleeve.

"We need to go, Papa," Amelia said looking anxious.

"Children should be seen and not heard." Mrs. County said with a disdainful look at Amelia.

"That may be your opinion, but it's not mine. Come along Amelia." Ed said shooting Mrs. County a glare before giving Oswald a respectful nod. Amelia waved to Martin as her and Ed headed towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what did you think of Ed Nygma?" Valerie asked as they ate dinner later that night.

"I like Mr. Ed." Martin signed.

"Of course you like him. He's your math teacher and he makes sure everyone can understand the lesson before he moves on." Valerie said grinning. Martin grinned back before turning to his father.

"What did you think of Mr. Ed?" Signed looking at his father.

"He seemed nice. A little rude to Mrs. County though." Oswald said with a shrug.

"Oh is that who was talking to you? No wonder Ed looked so tense." Valerie said with a sigh.

"Why doesn't Mr. Ed like Mrs. County?" Martin signed looking curious.

"Ed was originally in an arranged marriage with Mrs. County's daughter, Kathleen. Everyone thought that they were happy together. The truth was that while Kathleen loved Ed, Ed didn't love her. He thought she was extremely boring. He tried many times and many different ways to get out of the engagement, but nothing worked. Then he met Isabella Kringle and became friends with her and then Isabella introduced Ed to her twin sister Kristen. They fell in love and eloped a week before the wedding. Kathleen killed herself when she found out the truth. Mrs. County has hated Ed and Kristen ever since then. She makes snide remarks every time she sees them." Valerie said with a shrug as they began to clear the table.

"How do you know all this?" Oswald asked looking at Valerie in amazement.

"I listen to all the old ladies at the salon when they gossip," Valerie said with a grin.

"And then you double check, right?" Martin signed.

"Double check?" Oswald asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mr. Ed says to double check everything. Especially gossip." Martin signed.

"Yes, Martin. I double check everything. No matter who is the one telling me." Valerie said with a grin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Papa? Who was that man with Martin?" Amelia asked as she worked on her homework.

"That was his father, the mayor," Ed answered as he continued cooking.

"Do you like him?" Amelia asked looking up from her homework.

"He's a pretty good mayor," Ed said with a shrug.

"No, I mean do you like him like you liked mama?" Amelia asked, causing her dad to drop the spoon he was holding.

"Whatever gave you that idea Amelia?" Ed asked, bending down to pick up the spoon. Ed shot Kristen and Isabella a glare as he stood up and tried to ignore their laughter and the blush staining his cheeks.

"You were doing the thing," Amelia said grinning.

"The thing?" Ed asked raising an eyebrow and shooting the twins a look.

"Mama says that you do a thing when you like someone," Amelia said with a shrug.

"I do a thing?" Ed asked turning to look at Isabella and Kristen.

"Yep!" Isabella said popping the P.

"You tap your fingers on your right hand when you think someone is hot. When you really like someone you tap the finger on your left hand like this." Kristen said leaning forward, she pressed her left hand to the table before tapping her finger three times in quick succession. She stopped and waited three seconds before doing it again.

"Why has no one told me this?" Ed asked rolling his eyes in exasperation as his girls started giggling.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Penguin?" Marcus asked stepping into the room. _'Anyone else would be terrified to face me after that last meeting. Not Marcus though. Does anything actually scare him? Good Kid. Better Planner.'_ Oswald thought.

"What is it, Marcus?" Oswald asked rubbing his temples.

"The Riddler is here." Marcus said.

"Lovely." Oswald sighed.

"Should I send him in or ask him to come back tomorrow?" Marcus asked.

"No send him in. Better to get this over with." Oswald said.

"Of course sir." Marcus said with a nod before he went to get The Riddler.

"Good evening Mr. Penguin. What-" The Riddler stopped upon seeing Oswald holding out his hand.

"I'm going to stop you there, Riddler. Can we please, for the sake of my pounding headache, skip the riddles tonight?" Oswald asked, rubbing his temples again. Valerie smiled when she saw The Riddler's eyes soften slightly.

"Of course Mr. Penguin." The Riddler said with a nod. Oswald sighed in relief and gestured for The Riddler to sit down. The Riddler moved forward and gracefully arranged his long limbs into the chair in front of Oswald's desk. _'How tall is he? It's ridiculous.'_ Oswald thought watching him.

"Thank you. Now, Merlot mentioned something about you needing to borrow Victor Zasaz from me. May I ask, what for?" Oswald asked, raising an eyebrow.

"An art heist." The Riddler said with a shrug.

"From where? There aren't any art galleries in Gotham that would have anything valuable enough that you would need Victor for." Oswald said looking amused.

"Perhaps the Mayor should do something about that." The Riddler said glancing at Valerie.

"Point taken, but that doesn't answer the question." Oswald said trying to hide his amusement, and failing, if the triumph in the Riddler's eyes was anything to go by.

"New York." The Riddler said.

"So I take it you're not going to tell me anymore than that?" Oswald said raising his eyebrow again.

"Nope." The Riddler said.

"Very well, but don't keep him gone for to long. My son is quite fond of his godfather." Oswald said giving The Riddler a stern look. The Riddler gave him an amused look but nodded anyways.

"Three days is all I need him for." The Riddler said.

"Good." Oswald said. The Riddler stood and stretched. _'Ridiculously tall person. Ridiculously attractive too.'_ Oswald thought as he let his eyes trail down the other man's frame.

"Well then if you would give this,' he handed Oswald a piece of paper. 'To Zasaz please. And tell your son that I promise to have his godfather back, relatively unharmed, in four days." The Riddler said smiling.

"Two things. One, why should my son trust what you say? And two, why four?" Oswald asked.

"Because I may be a criminal but I always try to keep my promises. And because it should take three days to do this. The fourth day is in case anything goes wrong." The Riddler said as he headed towards the door.

"Have a Good Evening Mr. Riddler." Oswald said watching him.

"Have a Good Evening as well Mr. Penguin." The Riddler said as he left. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Merlot?" Ed asked as he walked through the door of his apartment.

"I like it." Kristen said with a shrug.

"Well you dye your hair any darker and it'll be perfect." Ed said, dodging the pillow Kristen threw at him.

"He's not wrong. So how did it go?" Isabella asked, dropping down onto the couch.

"It went good. He agreed to let us borrow Zasaz for four days. Where's Amelia?" Ed asked, dragging his hand through his hair.

"In bed. She wanted to stay up until you got back but she passed out around 10 o'clock." Isabella said. Ed smiled and pushed the door to Amelia's door open. After a minute he closed her door and turned around.

"Come on Ed. We all need sleep." Kristen said with a smile.

"We need a bigger apartment." Isabella grumbled.

"You would think she doesn't like sharing a room with me the way she talks." Kristen said grinning as her and Isabella started towards their room.

"Once the two of you get your flower shop open we can get a bigger place." Ed said rolling his eyes fondly as he started locking everything up.

"Night Eddie." The twins chorused as they went into their room.

"Night Ladies." Ed said with a grin. 


End file.
